Sobriquets
by Kazu Naniwa
Summary: [RxK] Quand Ryo et Kaori s'interrogent sur l'usage des sobriquets...


**Sobriquets**

Takashimaya Times Square – Shinjuku.

Après une affaire mouvementée impliquant la protection de la fille d'un riche promoteur étranger qu'un gang violent organisé (qu'on appelait encore autrefois « yakuzas ») avait cherché à enlever, l'imbattable duo que formait City Hunter s'apprêtait à prendre congé de leur cliente. Cette dernière prénommée Sophia venait de retrouver son petit ami Philip et faisant fi de la bienséance nippone, s'était jetée à son cou pour un langoureux baiser. Les deux nettoyeurs japonais avaient pudiquement détourné la tête un moment bien qu'en réalité ils étaient très heureux de la tournure positive de cette affaire.

\- Regarde Ryo ! Ils sont trop mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? Et c'est si romantique...

\- Quoi donc ? répondit le Japonais en prenant un air détaché.

\- "My Darling", voyons ! C'est comme ça qu'on exprime l'amour en occident. C'est magnifique !

\- ... Si tu le dis...

\- De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'explique tout ça. Tu ne comprends rien aux femmes.

\- Oh, tu es gentille mais je te rappelle que tu es en train de parler à l'ETALON de SHINJUKU !

\- Pfff, soupira la jeune femme de manière dédaigneuse. Je te parle de romantisme. Pas de ce qui se passe dans ton pantalon... Toutes les femmes rêvent de ce genre d'attention à leur égard !

\- Ah bon ? fit-il d'un air blasé. Parce que toi, tu voudrais qu'un homme te dise "My darling" ? Tu te crois dans un film d'Hollywood ?

\- Non, pas spécialement « My Darling » ... Je ne sais pas... Quelque chose de plus... personnel...

\- Laisse tomber Kaori... tu n'es pas assez blonde pour ce genre de rôle.

\- Rhooo ! s'exclama-t-elle vexée. Et toi, tu devrais un peu en prendre de la graine. Ça te changerait un peu de te montrer plus... délicat. Et de penser à autre chose qu'à ton Mokkori. Regarde, essaie donc de dire sincèrement, je ne sais pas moi... "My Love"..."My Angel"...

Le nettoyeur se figea un instant avant d'éclater en un rire nerveux :

\- …. Pfffff Hahahahahaha ! My Angel ?! Ha ha... ! Mais c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Attend, je ne dirai JAMAIS « My Angel » à une femme.

Sa partenaire le regarda sans comprendre :

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- ... Sérieusement, tu te fiches de moi ?

Il prit un air de profond dégoût avant d'ajouter :

\- J'aurais bien trop l'impression de parler de Mick ! Oublie, c'est carrément inenvisageable.

Des libellules volèrent derrière Kaori.

\- Ha ha ha… oui, effectivement… Bon alors essaie autre chose... Voyons voir, j'ai entendu dire que les Français utilisaient des noms d'animaux comme sobriquets affectifs. Genre... « mon chaton » ? « Mon canard » ?

Ryo se tourna vers elle une expression affligée.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Garde « mon chaton » pour tête de poulpe ! Et puis, je ne suis pas zoophile. Je ne sors pas avec des animaux, je sors avec des femmes Mokkori !

\- Alors, tu proposes quoi de plus dans tes cordes ? s'impatienta la jeune nettoyeuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais proposer quelque chose ? Les choses sont très bien telles qu'elles sont. Je te signale que c'est toi qui me bassines depuis tout à l'heure avec ces histoires de sobriquets !

\- ... C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'as aucun romantisme. Tu ne sais pas toucher le cœur des femmes !

Ryo détailla un moment la mine boudeuse de sa partenaire sans rien dire. Puis il se décida à rompre le silence :

\- On parie ?

Kaori lui répondit par une moue peu convaincue avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le couple enlacé devant eux qui se promettait mille choses en anglais. Ils semblaient être dans leur bulle et avaient bel et bien oublié la présence des deux Japonais.

Ryo choisit ce moment pour faire demi-tour. Les deux mains dans les poches, il dépassa à peine sa partenaire qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur leur cliente avec envie.

_« Quelque chose… de plus personnel… »_

Il se pencha alors à son oreille et lui souffla d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :

Ka.. o… ri…

Puis sans rien rajouter d'autre, il continua à se diriger vers la sortie un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, laissant sa compagne dont les joues étaient maintenant en feu se remettre de ses émotions.

_« Que veux-tu que je trouve de plus personnel que ça ? »_

_FIN._

**Note d'écriture :** cette idée m'est passée par la tête en repensant aux différents sobriquets que les personnages pourraient utiliser dans la réalité du manga. Au Japon, l'intimité entre deux personnes se mesure en général plus spécifiquement par l'usage de prénom et du suffixe qui le suit. Par conséquent, il n'y a rien de plus intime entre deux Japonais que l'usage brut des prénoms sans suffixe d'usage.  
Ni « Sugar Boy » qui est un sobriquet de nostalgie pour Ryo, ni « Kaori chan » que Ryo emploie en général quand il fait un mauvais coup à cette dernière ne peuvent être employés comme sobriquets affectifs. Et surtout pas - pour le cas de Sugar Boy - être utilisé de manière quotidienne.  
Je me suis ensuite demandé comment les personnages réagiraient par rapport à l'usage des sobriquets en langue étrangère (en particulier le fameux « Mon ange » qu'on ne voit que dans le fandom français). Et voilà ce que ça donne. Merci de prendre cette interprétation avec humour. XD


End file.
